gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ZGS4-00Z1 Gundam Build Exia
The ZGS4-00Z1 Gundam Build Exia (AKA Build Exia, Exia or Gundam Exia) is a variation of both GNX-Y901ZTW Kusanagi and the legendary GN-001 Gundam Exia. It is the personal Gunpla of Ryujin Roma who was given it by his friend Sean Canavan during the events of Gundam Build Fighters: A New World. Technology & Characteristics A Gunpla Verison of a 3rd-Generation Gundam, Build Exia is designed to be a General-quarters combat type mobile suit (MS). The unit was made from parts of the GNX-Y901ZTW Kusanagi and was based off of the GN-001 Gundam Exia as the ultimate tribute to one of the greatest gundams in Ryujin's mind. It is the only Gundam Exia-type unit aside from 00-Series to carry a Twin Drive System and is the only unit to carry the fusion of both Chaos Particle Drive technology and GN Drive technology in order to make the ultimate gunpla unit. Due to the extremely large volume of GN Particles and CP Particles created by this unique Twin Drive, special, high-capacity GN Condensers were installed to help regulate the output along with the Hyper Particle Thrusters to help balance out the power of the suit. Armaments *'GN Custom Blade III with GN Beam Rifle' :Much like the modal used by the Izanagi, it is mounted on the Right-arm is a sword-gun weapon used for close-range combo while doubling over as mid to long range weapon. It functions like the GN Sword used by Gundam Exia and has a blade similar to the Exia Repair II's GN Sword Kai, however it can generate a beam saber along the blade to enhance the cutting power. :During short bursts during Tran-Am mode it can extend the beam sabers power similar to a Tran-AM Raiser however not as powerful, but it still retains the solid striking power. When the blade is not used in idle state it exposes the hidden GN Beam Rifle which is carried under the blade during combat. Taking Advanged of the Chaos Particle Drive fused into the GN Drive, it can form a much more stronger beam blade forming around the sword to help it's slicing through much more heavier armors at close-range combat. :This weapon can be used in either rapid-fire mode, which is more than adequate to destroy most armored mobile suits, or be charged to deliver a single, high-powered blast for much larger target including the JDG-00X Devil Gundam or MSN-03-2 Great Zeong. *'"Fortress Breaker" C.G.N Advanced Rifle' :A beam weapon that offered close to mid-range offense, the rifle is stored on the lower back when not in use. With a boost of both GN and CP particles they more then triple be removed to provide maximum power output during combat, firing a higher rapid rate of fire however it still packs a devastating punch when impacting using high-speed blasts. *'GN Beam Saber' :Mounted on the back of the Forearms and Shoulder. The beam saber is a hilt with the ability to activate a beam blade by generating a positron field filled with GN Particles. The GN Beam sabers compared to normal Beam Sabers burn much brighter however due to the boost of the Chaos Particle Drive it more then tripled the cutting power of the GN Saber then normal. *'GN Soild Beam Dagger' :The Build Exia is equipped with 8 Classic GN Daggers outfitted with a beam saber along the blade of them. They can deployed like the six Kunais used by the GNX-Y901ZTW Kusanagi or used as melee weapons during combat. They ain't as strong as the GN Custom Blade III however they regain some skills with their blades vibrate at high speed allowing them to pierce through most armor-types of armor. *'GN Micro Misslies' :The Build Exia is equipped with Micro-Missiles smaller versions of normal GN Missiles, located on either shoulder. They fire GN Micro-Missiles, which are used for destroying large targets like space vessels or for rapidly neutralizing or destroying large groups of enemies. When not used the launchers are covered by a slot of metal coverings that goes the launchers when in idle mode. *'GN Advanced Vulcan' :Adding another set of Vulcans and a much higher-calibur the GN Advanced Vulcans are made to fire light projectile weapons mixed with GN Beams are used to intercept missiles and to destroy mobile suits at close-range, although it is classified as Anti Air. *'GN Automatic Beam Machine Gun' :Attached onto the binders are automatic beam machine guns which folds up from the body and open-fires using high-speed beam spread to press on the enemy, while being able to fire without being used in the Exia's hands which makes it a quite a useful weapon. *'GN Enhanced Shield' :A shield mounted on Exia's left arm that is made out of extremely strong and durable E-Carbon mixed with Omega Force Armor. At first glance, the shield can be thought of as unnecessary as it is made of the exact same material as of the body's main armor and a same anti-beam defense system. However, due to the flexibility of the arm, the mounted shield can help to absorb shock from attacks including heavy beam-based attacks or solid melee strikes. Although the shield is extremely effective against conventional weapons and beam weapons it will wear down as it's being beaten down so more likely being used to be throw towards a enemy target using the heavy weight and force of the impact to cripple an enemy target. Optional Weaponry *'Custom GN Arms Type-D' :As a tribute to the famous sniper Lockon Stratos (Neil Dylandy), who used this type of GN-Arms during the battle when battling using only one good eye as such it's a support-only unit equipped onto the Build Exia to help support it with heavy combo using heavy fire-power instead of speed and melee strikes for larger targets such as the JDG-00X Devil Gundam for example. :*'GN Claw' :Refined and modified over the GN Claws taken from the GN-001/hs-A01D Gundam Avalanche Exia`, the GN Arms' claws are also usable in MA mode which they include GN Beam Saber attachment. :*'Large GN Cannon' :Two large cannons are built on top of the GN Arms Type-D. While no official information has been released, the firepower (based on observation) is similar to Virtue's GN Bazooka, they also can merge there attacks together to form a single a large golden beam at tremendous range and a very devastating powerful weapon capable of destroying multiple enemy units, the cannon is relatively ineffective against smaller, faster targets at fully charged mode. :*'GN Twin Rifle' :The GN Arms Type-D is shown to carry a double-barreled GN Twin Rifle which the firepower is more powerful than GN Cannons as a Virgina-Class Carrier can be destroyed in a shot. The GN Twin Rifle can either split GN Particle into two barrels or charge the weapon with the GN Cannon to a more powerful shot. :*'GN Misslie Container' :The GN Arms Type-D is also shown to carry a GN Missile Container which can carry 230 GN Missiles. These missiles can be used on large targets like vessels, or destroying light-to-medium armored targets clustered in groups with ease. System Features *'Haro Uplink System' :This system carries a automatic system which up-links with a Haro-type support unit which helps guide the Build Exia along during combat as a co-pilot. The Haro unit has control over a camera attached onto the back of the head of the Exia as well as front view, on top of that it is able to use the Automatic CGN Beam Machine Gun to tear apart enemy units while the pilot focus on other parts of the fight. *'GN Hyper Particle Thrusters' :Taking advantage of the Twin Drive System, the Build Exia is able to maximum the effectiveness of Twin Drive like the Izanagi or Kusanagi in the past. They is able to deploy a large amount of GN particles at a time, which the particles were then sent into the main primary thrusters of the Exia in order to more then triple the speed then any normal mobile suit, other then Speed-type units. *'GN Field' :Exia can deploy a field is created by concentrating enough GN particles within a local area of space. The GN particles are shaped and focused into a spherical form for full defensive coverage over the unit for a briefly amount of time. The Build Exia can utilize advantageous functions based on their positioning. When facing forwards the GN Drives' particle emissions are used to create a powerful GN Particle Field for defense, allowing it to block and even push back beam and solid weaponry. *'Twin Drive System' :When Trans-Am is activated, the GN Drive operates at full power by releasing all of the stored particles and increasing the GN Drive Tau operation rate to its maximum output. These released GN Particles saturate the frame of the mobile suit, which renders a glowing pink-reddish hue on the entire machine. Suits executing Trans-Am leaves afterimages, these afterimages normally confused by people seeing them as the MS-shaped GN particles. From this, it is speculated that suits equipped with Trans-Am system have extreme high speed and maneuverability, along with unlimited bursts of accelerations. *'Advanced Binders' :Connected to the shoulders of the Build Exia, these binders serve as supplements for speed and maneuverability to help the reaction time of the build exia during combat. Designed to be easily movable and adjustable, the joints of the binders allow for surprising articulation and defensive use. The binders are also equipped with the Automatic Beam Machine Guns for extra support during combat while the exia focus on other parts of the fight. Trivia Category:Gundam Category:Gunpla